1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a computer, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a device whose circuit configuration can be arbitrarily changed by a user, a programmable logic device (PLD) is widely known.
PLDs are classified by circuit scale into a simple programmable logic device (SPLD), a complex programmable logic device (CPLD), a field programmable gate array (FPGA), and the like. Patent Document 1 discloses an FPGA in which a configuration memory includes a transistor that includes an oxide semiconductor.